Racing To Your Death
Racing To Your Death is the First Case in a Scary Country.It takes place in the West District and the Location is Coronado Island And San Diego,California Plot Once Meeting with the team,the Player was assigned with Christina Angelo To investagate a race at Coronado Island Raceway where they saw Lily Karam And her car burst into Purple Flames meaning someone set a spell to kill her.They Suspected 3 Racers for the Murder Hailee Degan,Luke Fernandez,and Victims boyfriend and Racer Jerry McKenzie before vampire Fabien De La Mort came up to them and say to take Luke off the suspect list. They went to talk to Fabian Who Said That Lily crashed purposely crashed Kai Stinger and her car taking her out of the race a couple months ago injuring her.They went to talk to Kai and they then found out that Luke had a argument with the victim before her race then Hailee again after finding out the victim took her trophy after becoming the first women to win a race then while recapping the case a mob of fans started attacking them. While they were being attacked by the mob Christina pulled her gun out and said back off or you will be hurt.The duo then looked at the speedway one more time and found out Jerry was mad at the victim for cheating on him,Fabian found Out the victim was a sister who hired her brother to kill him but he found out and Kai who the victim sent a fake apology so she wouldn’t be suspended from the race.Christina and the player found enough evidence to arrest Jerry for the crime After admitting to the Murder He Said a person approached him and said that they know about there problems with the victim and then cast a spell on him and said that he will be unjinxed after he killed Lily . Before the race today he said that he tampered with the victims car and said it will make sure to explode before the race. He then said I Killed lily what have I done so Judge Lukas Stella Sentenced him to phychiatric evolution before getting a Sentence After the trial Luke came in and said Fabien disappeared after the race so they investagated and found blood that was Fabiens so they looked and found him and said that he cut himself.He said that he wanted to plan a Homemade Dinner date with Luke but he Court himself making the food. Luke And the Player then asked Christina to make the food Meanwhile,The team asks Jerry about the person and he said that he didn’t see his face but he did remember Hailee seeing him talked to him.The team interviewed her and she said that she remebers nothing about the conversation because she was getting ready to practice for the Race.Then Tech Expert Isaih Jewell came in and said that he has recording to back Hailee up. After those events Cheif Emily Brewster came in and said that she researched the reason and said there was a few cases similar to this in Saquaro,Arizona so she said that going to Saguaro to investagate the murders Summary Victim: Lily Karam Weapon: Black Magic Killer: Jerry McKenzie Suspects 90E58D76-1D8E-4EF1-9ACA-96304C9960A7.jpeg|Hailee Degan|link=Hailee Degan 2D2FCD76-63C8-404D-BBC6-A03BFC2F9DD1.jpeg|Luke Fernandez|link=Luke Fernandez 47BFAC69-96A8-4867-80D7-A2617A97FCCD.jpeg|Jerry McKenzie|link=Jerry McKenzie 0FE696E8-D35A-4204-AD8D-8B9C28E4988B.jpeg|Fabien De La Mort|link=Fabien De La Mort 691088C9-014D-470E-9B82-2D1E5DA7BD5C.jpeg|Kai Stinger|link=Kai Stinger Quasi Suspects FA960870-8900-45F8-990F-6FEEF8B66ECD.png|Christina Angelo|link=Christina Angelo Killers Profile The Killer drinks Hot Cocoa The Killer eats Take It Cheezy Snacks The Killer does Calligraphy The Killer wears Red The Killer has Blue Eyes Crime Scenes Coronodo Raceway-Coronado Pits Victims Hotel Room-Bed Ice Cream Shop-Self serve machines Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (ASC)